Two Broke Ben 10s
Plot Ben has To Put Up With 2 Skanks Charcters Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko Max Tennyson Villians Billy Billions Max Carline Aliens Used By Ben Ripjaws Triva Transcript (Ben max and rook are telported to another universe) Ben where r we Max another universe Ben im sick of these universe Rook (pretends to do a shit) Ahhh gotta push Max lets move (Ben rook and max keep moving they enncer 2 girls 1 flashs her vagina) Ben wtf Max hello i am max Max well i am max 2 Max my friend will be here in a minture Carline ello Ben oh man Max why r u so rude Ben ur probably minions of billy billions Max yes we are MAWAWAWA ben common diamondhead (Ben turns into stinkfly) Stinkfly oh man (Stinkfly shoots max and carline they escape) Stinkfly weve gotta find another way out of here Rook agreeed CRASH stinkfly oh man Ben some watch you are Billy billions tennyson i am the only one that knows the way out surrender the omnitrix to me and il tell u or be destroyed Ben no billy your not getting the watch Billy billions then you will be destroyed Ben common frankenstrike (ben turns into upgrade) Upgrade oh man (upgrade turns into the worst) The worst oh man billy billions haha pathetic The worst lets try (he turns into rath) Rath OK LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING WANKER BILLIONS WHY DONT U GET SOME Billy billions your mine Rook ben needs our help Max weve got our own problem Rook oh yeah the vaginas Max were not vaginas Max yes you are Billy billions HAHA UR A FOOL TENNYSON TAKE THIS CRASH CRASH CRASH Ben ugh Rook take this (rook shoots max carline shoots rook max goes to hit carline but max shoots max) Billy billions take em to my fortress Max yes sir (they pick rook max and ben up) (They are tooken to a bar) Max where do we put them Billy billions there Max yes sir Carline argu can we end this now Billy billions NO I WANT TO BE THE ONE TO KILL BEN 10 carline argu Ben uhhhh Billy billions ben 10 i have captured u Ben what do you want billy Billy billions i told you i want the omnitrix to get revenge on anyone that pissed me off Ben well thats childish and immature Billy NOW THE TOOLS Ben ok thats eongh (breaks free) common swampfire) NRG NRG oh shit Billy billions why dont you stop sucking dick tennyson- CRASH NRG AWW YEAH (breks rook and max free) Max billy your going down NRG U Guya handle them 3 im breaking the forth wall Max k (NRG Flies to a area) NRG COME OUT JIMMY CARTER IK UR THERE (Jimmy carter comes out with julia andrews) NRG HOW DO I- Ben oh man Jimmy carter HaHa boy you cant beat me Julia andrews or me Ben oh yeah slapstrike will say something about that Jimmy cartee what do u want Ben tell me how to get out of this world (Max and the others are fighting) Ben NOW Jimmy carter you must see david letterman he can trasport you out of this universe Ben david letterman no Jimmy oh yes now leave (Max punches carline into max) awww yeah (Billy kicks max) Ben dont touch my grandpa (turns into ripjaws) Ripjaws oh man Billy billions what do u want fish face Ripjaws guys i know how to get out of here Billy billions how Ripjaws david letterman Billy billions WHAT max ben lets go (pushs carline into max into billy they telport) (They end up in a land) Ben mow we find david letterman The end Category:Ben 10 Super Morons